High power solid state devices are usually contained in a package which includes a heat sink structure for thermal dissipation to prevent overheating and destruction of the sensitive semiconductor element or elements. In one known form of high power device, the package includes a flat metal base plate with a plastic shell attached thereon and in which the semiconductor elements and terminals are disposed and retained by a potting material which fills the shell. In an alternative configuration, an encapsulant is molded onto the base plate and encloses the electronic components and terminals. In a further alternative configuration, a four-sided cast or machined metal housing is employed and in which the components are mounted, the housing thereafter being filled with an encapsulant.
During assembly of the package, the electronic components and terminals must be maintained in precise position in the housing by appropriate fixturing apparatus prior to soldering of the package components and encapsulation of the housing. The requirement for fixturing apparatus adds to the manufacturing cost of the high power devices and can be an impediment to convenient handling of the devices during an assembly procedure.